Cosmic Intervention
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: The Kamen Rider Club's finding more of themselves this year, so Kengo's been spending some time on his own in Rabbit Hutch. Well, him and the voices. Gentarou/Kengo slash Written for Kisaragi-Gentarou's Golden Week Tokusatsu Giveaway Challenge.


Rabbit Hutch was silent lately – of course it would be. Without the constant threat of the Zodiarts, the Kamen Rider Club (not that Kengo would ever confirm that it was, in fact, a club) members were free to dip their toes into the other extracurriculars on campus.

Tomoko and Ryusei both had signed on to help the weekly newspaper – Ryusei reported whatever he was assigned, while Tomoko was the resident astrological expert.

JK finally broke down and joined the school band. Kengo inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the news – maybe he'd finally learn to play _something_ well. It didn't even have to be the guitar; anything sounded better than that screeching.

Yuuki helped out now and then with the Science Club. Well, at least, when Space was involved.

Gentarou...that was the surprising one. He seemed really into his studies; the teachers were worried at first, with how much time he spent in their office, just asking questions. Apparently 'befriending everyone' included his teachers, too. (Although, why should Kengo be surprised in the first place? That idiot...)

Not that Kengo minded. They each had the right to expand their horizons – Kengo could too if he so wanted to. He'd gotten plenty of offers, from the scholastic club, the robotics club, Student Congress. Somehow, he kept being called back to Rabbit Hutch.

It probably was the voices he kept hearing.

The voices started about a week after he'd come back. At first, he didn't pay it any mind. (Who does, anyway? Who just accepts the fact that they've gone crazy?) His friends and him didn't hang out together as often as they did when Gentarou had been Fourze. He was probably just getting used to the silence again – it was a strange phenomenon, _expecting_ havoc, chaos, and noise. Kengo didn't know which one he preferred anymore.

Then he realized the voices were speaking. Sometimes it was just his name, whispered in the air like someone was over his shoulder. Sometimes he would just catch the end of a sentence. He couldn't be sure – he still didn't want to pay it any mind. Kengo had had enough insanity for one lifetime – he didn't want any more. He went on ignoring it.

That had been over two months ago. And he still heard them.

There came a day, a few days back, that he decided he couldn't go on ignoring 'them' - whoever 'them' was – anymore. He couldn't very well respond without seeming entirely crazy. But he was a scientist – he went about it scientifically. Kengo decided to keep a journal with him, jotting down when he heard the voices and what he could actually catch. Now that he had a system to record it...he actually looked _forward_ to hearing them.

This was what he had discerned thus far:

He'd hear them when he was alone

80% of the time, he was in Rabbit Hutch

The voices were _clearest_ when he was in Rabbit Hutch

Gentarou wasn't usually far behind, once he'd start hearing them.

That last part...well, it was his own journal. He wrote about multiple things. It was a completely coincidence that he talked about the voices and his...sensitivity towards Gentarou.

_Sensitivity...why do you call it 'sensitivity'?_

There! There it was! Kengo scrambled for his bag, yanking out the journal and flipping to a new page. 2:37...Rabbit Hutch...S-e-n-s-i-

_Thinking about Fourze..._

Kengo's hand paused in writing. He stared at the page, readying for what the voice would say next. How had the voice known what he was thinking? It was only for a moment...

_You don't think about love for a moment. Its arrow hits you and you think about it for forever._

Kengo's eyes drifted to the previous page. A dream two days prior that he'd jotted down once he'd woken up...a dream where Gentarou had taken his hand...and led him far away, where it was just the two of them together...

Kengo banished away the thoughts. He was sounding like a little girl. There was a disembodied voice talking to him – that's the more important issue at hand. Kengo stood up straight, lazily walking about the base and searching for the voice (though he already knew that it didn't exist.) "Who's there?"

_Why do you deny it to yourself? It's obvious to anyone who sees the way you stare at him._

"I don't stare at Kisaragi." Kengo snapped. He felt the blush on his cheeks and he even ducked his head to try and hide it.

_Your mouth says no, but your heart says yes._

Kengo raised an eyebrow, looking about. "Can you see me?" From where...Kengo didn't know where. All of this was just...impossible and thus, _way_ out of his league. "Can you...hear my thoughts?" Telepathy wasn't scientifically possible, but hey – what the heck.

_I can not hear your thoughts. But your heart on the other hand...your heart is louder than you._

He didn't even realize it; Kengo's hand traveled upwards and gripped at his chest. All those times, when he felt his heart pummeling against his rib-cage...all those times when Gentarou made it so he couldn't hear anything but his own heartbeat...could the voice heart that?

_I could_.

Kengo snapped at attention, fighting against the worsening blush. "Who are you? Are you a Zodiart? Tell me the truth!" Maybe it was from the embarrassment of being found out so easily that Kengo's temper flared up unexpectedly.

_Truth? Oh yes, truth. Relationships are built upon them, are they not? Trust that neither will betray the other's secrets, trust that neither will upset the other, trust that lies will never be told._

Trust? That was certainly something that Gentarou had thrown to the wind. He trusted without a doubt, even in the face of a bare-faced lie. A stupidly-honest idiot... "What are you getting at?"

_At what point did you stop telling him the truth about how you felt about him? If you ever did tell him the truth..._

Kengo pursed his lips, screwing his eyes shut (as if that would shut out the voice. ) "You can get out. Now. Because I am certainly not discussing this with someone who won't even show me their face."

_Look out the window._

_The window?_ Kengo obeyed, turned around and staring out at the void of space. The white moon was barren, stretching and melting out into the far-away stars.

Wait...what was that?

Kengo was suddenly plugged against the glass. It must've been a trick, his eyes couldn't be seeing this; for a _split_ second, the stars shifted. They almost looked like they were forming...a person. Closer, standing not too far from the base, it happened again: An ethereal form, cast in a pale blue light, even smiled at him before it vanished. It was just...impossible.

_It is very possible, Core Child._

Kengo slipped from the window onto the couch, floored by the spectacle. "Are you...are you one of the Presenters?"

_I see you finally see reason. No we are not, but we are made of Cosmic Energy – just like you._

Kengo scrubbed a hand over his face. He was done with Cosmic Energy and the like. He just wanted to be normal, without supernatural beings trying to meddle in his love life! (He got enough of that from Tomoko when she felt _The Vibes,_ as JK so eloquently put it.) "Why are you bugging me?" He sighed out.

_We are only repaying the debt we have towards you. A great responsibility was thrust upon you and you answered it past any expectation The Presenters could ever imagine. Fourze is your opportunity at happiness and yet – you are content with letting this chance pass you by for fear of rejection._

It was all so ridiculous, Kengo couldn't stop smiling. "You probably wouldn't know this personally, but rejection hurts a lot more than never knowing." He leaned forward, resting his forehead against his fists and his elbows on his knees. "Gentarou is a nice guy, but not that nice." He chuckled as the thought occurred to him. "I'm not the Cosmic Energy that he wants. Are you guys responsible for Nadeshiko as well?"

_SOLU no longer exists, albeit in the memories of you and your friends. You are corporeal, Kengo. A being that has touched his heart, just as he touched yours._

Kengo's head popped up. "Are you saying...Kisaragi, does he - "

"Ore! Sanjou!" The hatch opened and Gentarou crashed in striking a ridiculous pose. Yuuki appeared beside him, stretching her legs in an unflattering sumo pose before cracking her neck (what seemed painfully) to the side. "My strength will make you cry!" She said in a voice much deeper than her own. The two stared intensely at each other before dissolving into giggles. "Oh, Kengo-kun! Are you working on something?" Yuuki skipped off to the lab excitedly.

Kengo stared at Gentarou with no expression. The Voice's words whispered through his mind.

_Fourze is your opportunity at happiness...You are a being that has touched his heart, just as he touched yours...If you ever did tell him the truth..._

Before he could ever talk himself out of it, Kengo had already stood up and crossed the floor. Gentarou beamed down at him, as he always did. Kengo hooked an arm around the other's neck, suddenly bringing him down and slamming their lips together.

It...really wasn't a kiss. Kengo's brain decided to catch up with him at that _exact_ moment and he froze in the position he was, not moving an inch. Gentarou was so surprised, he didn't have the sense to kiss back or push Kengo away. Thank god Yuuki was intrigued by what he had been working on or Kengo could've just died.

It was getting awkward, so Kengo slowly pulled away. He stepped away, putting at least a foot of space in between himself and Gentarou. "Kisaragi...that was...I mean, I...if you don't want to, I..." Oh god, this wasn't like him at all, speechless and embarrassed. If the floor could swallow him up any minute now, that'd be appreciated.

Gentarou's face was practically ripping in half from the smile on his face. Kengo was in his arms before he saw it – _Gentarou_ was kissing him! _Kisaragi Gentarou _was! Kengo felt his body turn to jelly, kissing back with his hands wrapping around Gentarou's neck.

He felt shivers all the way down his back (particularly around his middle, where Gentarou was holding him) as they parted. Oh the blush on his face must be redder than a tomato, but he couldn't find it inside him to care very much. (He was probably smiling just as stupidly as Gentarou.)

"I...I didn't think you'd ever do that." Gentarou muttered, chuckling.

"Didn't think I'd...you knew?!" Kengo stared at him with wide eyes. Oh god, when the voice said anyone could see –

"Knew what?"

Kengo sighed, shaking his head. This was (his) an idiot he was talking to. He wouldn't pick up on something as..._sensitive_ as a crush. "Nothing."

"Kengo-kun, is this your research?" Yuuki broke them apart as she stood in the doorway of the lab. "Last night, I dreamt that Kisaragi and I - "

"Yuuki!" _Somehow_, Kengo crossed Rabbit Hutch in two giant steps and snatched his journal out of her hands. Now he definitely cared about the blush on his face. He looked between the childhood friends and decided the best course of action was to lock himself in the lab.

Yuuki raised her eyebrow at Gentarou for an answer. Gentarou raised his arms over his head in a victory pose. "Kengo loves me!" He shouted.

"Baka!" Kengo yelled from behind the lab door.

"Wow, Gen-chan – you're so popular! First Mio-senpai, then Nadeshiko-chan, and now Kengo-kun!"

That certainly didn't help the embarrassment Kengo _already_ felt. He knocked his head against the door, cursing over and over the minute he decided to listen to the voice.

"Wha – that's not what Yuuki means! Kengo! I love you, too! I promise!" Gentarou's voice, accompanied with a fearsome knocking on the door, had Kengo silently thanking it too.


End file.
